Advancements in media delivery systems and media-related technologies continue to increase at a rapid pace. Increasing demand for media has influenced the advances made to media-related technologies. Computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the media-related technologies. Computer systems may be used to carry out several media-related functions. The wide-spread access to media has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet and cloud networking.
Many homes and businesses use one or more computer networks to generate, deliver, and receive data and information between the various computers connected to computer networks. Users of computer technologies continue to demand increased access to information and an increase in the efficiency of these technologies. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is desirable to those who use and rely on computers.
With the wide-spread use of computers and mobile devices has come an increased presence of home automation and security products. Advancements in mobile devices allow users to monitor and/or control an aspect of a home or business. As home automation and security products expand to encompass other systems and functionality in the home, challenges exist in communicating with the home automation and security products from remote locations.